Say Something
by Arialene
Summary: {Complete} Elsa awakes from a bad dream, remembering a terrible car accident she and Jack were both in, and takes a few moments to gain her composure and spend a few heartfelt moments with her beloved husband. Alternate/Modern Universe setting. Image: Firefishes (tumblr).


_So firstly, I will say that I saw a prompt on Tumblr earlier tonight and got immediately inspired to write this. I'll show the prompt at the END of this, so I don't spoil what you are going to read._

_Secondly, I'm just gonna apologize now. And no, this is not going to be anything more than a one-shot, so just enjoy it._

_Love! Aria_

* * *

Elsa jerked awake, breathing heavily as she dreamed about the car accident again. The dream was always so vivid, so loud and fresh in her mind. She gasped for air, slowly sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes, trying to rid herself of the memory. She smiled slightly, turning her head when she felt a tug on the sheets from beside her.

"You okay?" Jack's groggy voice asked her, his arms still tucked around his pillow and portion of blanket.

She nodded, laying back down and facing him.

"Yeah," she said, yawning. "Just, had a bad dream. The accident, again."

He smiled softly at her, yawning himself. "Don't do that, it's contagious."

She giggled, pulling the blanket up to her chin and looked him over as he reached up and stretched out, groaning as joints popped.

"Should I scratch you behind the ear like Olaf?" she asked.

He laughed, relaxing from his stretch and yawned again, scratching the back of his head. "You have amazing powers of persuasion this morning."

She reached a hand over, threading it through his hair as he glanced at her, a bemused look on his face.

"You're going to need a dye soon," she said, eyeing the dark roots coming in at the bottom of the blonde.

He nodded. "This weekend, too much to do this week. I'll just wear a hat if we go out."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't even," he said, grinning at her. "You like it just as much as I do. I did the brown hair once and you hated it as much as I did."

She laughed, pulling her hand back and tucking back under the covers, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I did," she said after a long moment, grinning over at him.

He yawned again, turning to glare up at the ceiling. "Ugh! I need to stop yawning! Okay, what's on the list for today?"

"Mmm," she said, pulling the covers up over her head. "Staying in bed."

He laughed, pulling at the covers. "Really, what do we have to do today?"

She sighed, peeking out at him. He smiled at her, blue eyes sparkling with his bedraggled hair sticking out every which way.

"Well, the babysitter will be here at nine, then work," she said, closing her eyes, using her fingers to tick off what she needed to do that day. "I've got that big project proposal almost done that I told you about."

"Aye, you did," he said.

She laughed, kicking her foot out to strike at him. "Oh stop that. Then, I should be home on time tonight, or early. Depends on how the proposal goes. You know how Stian can be."

"We could see about going out," he suggested, a hand reaching over to play with her hair. "I'm sure Anna wouldn't mind watching the baby for a bit. Just the two of us?"

She smiled up at him. "That would be nice, haven't done that in awhile. Should I call her?"

He shook his head. "I can, I'll have all day. I don't have much to do in the studio."

"Maybe a movie after?"

"Why Mrs. Frost, you are making that sound like a date," he said, grinning at her.

She laughed, moving to roll on top of him, grabbing at his hands.

And she woke up, startling Olaf out of his position on the pillow next to her.

The smile on her face that she had woken up with faded quickly as she took in the still made bed, the cold sheets and smooth coverlet. Jack wasn't there.

She swallowed heavily, a cold, hard lump forming in her throat as all of the memories came back to her, and sat back hard on her side of the bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest, pulling his pillow close to her, the one that she'd covered with one of his shirts and bent her head into it, feeling the tears prick her eyes.

She was alone in their large bed, she'd been alone for many months now. She sobbed into his pillow, wrapping her arms tighter around it as she felt more and more unwilling to cope with the reality around her.

After long, heart-breaking moments of sitting there, the angry cries of a just awoken child reached her ears, causing her to slowly pull her reddened eyes up and wipe her nose on her nightgown.

Despite wanting to sit in bed and mourn the day away, something she'd done on more than one day, she did still have someone to take care of. Wiping her eyes, she slowly pulled herself out of bed and wrapped herself up in her robe before leaving the room and into the next one, the cheerful yellow walls with happy dancing nursery animals the opposite of her glum mood.

"Shh, shh, little one," she cooed, leaning over to scoop up the small infant crying in the crib. "I'm here, I'm here. Mama's here."

She rocked on her feet, swaying the baby for several long moments while she still worked to stop her own tears.

Walking over to the changing table, she laid the baby down and smiled, unsnapping the outfit the babe wore. The baby slowly quieted, kicking arms and feet as she worked and stared up at Elsa with wide blue eyes. The baby gave her a wide, happy smile, cooing loudly.

Elsa smiled back, bending down and kissing her child.

"Your papa would be so proud of you," she said, beaming as she worked to change the babe.

* * *

_So, short, yes. I don't know that you all could take a very LONG version of this though. I don't know if I could take a very long version of this._

_This is the prompt:_

_Imagine your OTP sleeping together. Person A wakes up and reaches over to snuggle closer to Person B. The bed is cold and empty and as Person A sits up, they remember that Person B has been dead…Last night had been a dream. Person A then begins to cry._

_This is meant to be either an alternate to Everlasting Heliotrope, in which Jack didn't survive the accident, or a stand alone where Jack has died some how. You can take your pick._


End file.
